


Symphony

by wayward_dream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Without Angelic Grace, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Humanity, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/wayward_dream
Summary: Castiel misses being able to hear the song of the universe.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed so any and all mistakes are mine

As an angel, Castiel could hear the universe.

He would liken it to a song: a constant hum of vibrating molecules, whistling motionof celestial bodies, every heartbeat pounding like a drumbeat. The patter of rain, rumbling thunder, the whoosh of the tides. He loved sitting in solitude, listening to the song of his Father's creation.

When he Fell, became _human,_ he believed that song was forever lost to him. He mourned it nearly as much as the loss of his Grace.

But Castiel learned a new tune. The melody of humanity.

It was joyous children's laughter as they scrambled on a playground.

It was the rumble of car engines blending into the hum of traffic.

It was quiet breaths and the whisper of turned pages in the bunker's library. The scratching of pens on paper, the clack of computer keys.

As Cas learned this new song, he fell in love with Creation all over again. And as it became familiar, he learned that the song came with a dance.

The clap of Dean's hand on his shoulder, warm fingers lingering after a gentle squeeze.

The flutter of Dean's lashes when he blinked.

The brush of fingers, hastily drawn back when Dean passed him a bottle of beer.

It was Castiel's fingers carding through Dean's hair, holding him gently for a light press of lips.

They danced together, learning each other intimately as they explored with hands and tongues and lips. Castiel lost himself in the symphony of Dean, his breathless laughs and husky moans, the pulse of his heart and the soft rush of his breath.

It was familiar to Castiel, drawing up memories of cradling Dean's soul in his Grace as he mended it until it once more shone brightly as the stars. Dean was dazzling, breathtaking. Rather than stinging, the memories soothed Castiel, mellowing out the bitterness of his loss and replacing it with fondness, and the simple joy of discovery.

He cradled Dean's face, kissed his freckles and his eyelids ans his nose before finally bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Dean's song resonated with Castiel, and he finally knew peace once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys. I bought a journal and was writing and this just kinda happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is also available on my Tumblr, @wayward-writes :)


End file.
